Sweet Pea
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Warna-warni cinta semasa SMA. Si bodoh dan si jenius. Si bintang dan si stalker. Canda dan tangis. Cinta dan kecewa. Semuanya pernah kurasakan, termasuk mencintaimu./ChangKyu/3rd Entry untuk ChangKyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangKyu


**Title : Sweet Pea**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romace/ Drama**

 **Summary : Warna - warni cinta semasa SMA. Si bodoh dan si jenius. Si bintang dan si stalker. Canda dan tangis. Cinta dan kecewa. Semuanya pernah kurasakan, termasuk mencintaimu/ChangKyu/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar begitu lembut namun menusuk jiwaku sendiri. Lagu dari _Tohoshinki_ yang berjudul _Why Did I Falling Love With You._ Entah mengapa aku mendengarkan lagu itu pagi ini lewat _headphone_ abu–abu yang bertengger manis di telingaku. Aku hanya memutar acak _playlist_ di _IPhone-_ ku sampai tiba–tiba saja lagu ini yang tersetel. Tubuhku begitu menghayati lagu ini hingga bergerak mengikuti irama lagu cinta ini.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku mengecilkan volume headphone. "Ya!?" seruku.

Clek

Pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok cantik yang selalu menjadi pelindungku selama dua puluh lima tahun ini "Kau belum bersiap Minnie?" tanya sosok cantik itu.

Aku cemberut mendengar panggilannya. "Ayolah umma, aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun," rengekku manja.

Umma terkekeh, "Mau seratus tahun sekalipun kau tetap minnie kecil umma," kekeh umma membuat bibirku makin maju. Umma menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu sayang, umma tunggu di bawah, ya?" ujarnya seraya menutup pintu.

Aku memandang kosong pintu bercat ebony itu, warna yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang amat kucintai setelah keluargaku sendiri. Seseorang yang merebut hatiku, menyandera hatiku tanpa mengembalikanya selama tujuh tahun ini. Separuh hati seorang Shim ChangMin.

Tapi sialnya tak akan pernah menjadi satu hati. Kukencangkan volume _headphone_ ku lagi. Entah mengapa rasa itu kembali. Rasa sesak luar biasa yang menekanku dari dalam. Seolah memaksa paru–paruku mengembang melampaui batas dan meretakkan rusuk–rusukku.

 ***seven years ago***

Aku turun dari sepeda merah kesayanganku. Kutuntun benda kesayanganku itu menuju parkiran. Setibanya di parkiran aku langsung memarkirkan _Red Pearl,_ nama sepeda kesayanganku itu. Kukeluarkan sisir kecil dari balik saku celanaku. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah kulihat seorang guru tengah menyisir rambutnya lalu memasukkan sisirnya di kaos kaki. Yaks bukankah kaos kaki itu bau? Masa iya takut sisirnya jatuh sampai disembunyikan di sana? Kalo aku, sih, tidak mau.

Haish, kenapa harus memikirkan hal tidak penting begitu. Aku kembali melangkah ke deretan motor–motor yang terparkir rapi, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menumpang ngaca. Segera kusisir helaian legam itu hingga rapi. Sesekali aku bergaya sok sexy untuk memastikan pesonaku.

"Ihihiiiihihihihi lucu," kudengar kekehan kecil dari belakangku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang namun tak kutemukan siapapun.

"Apa tempat ini berhantu?" gumamku memandang sekitar. Tak sengaja obsidianku menangkap sepasang caramel yang mengintip malu dari balik salah satu pilar. Seluruh wajahku serasa memanas begitu menyadari ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan tingkah absurdku barusan.

Kudekati orang itu. Begitu aku sampai di depannya aku langsung memasang tampang sok galak seolah tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. "Hei kau—"

"Annyeong sunbae~" sapanya riang membuatku sedikit tercengang. "Sunbae ada cabai di gigimu," ujarnya membuatku langsung mencari cermin.

"Tidak ada apa–apa—Yak hei kau!" teriakku kesal. Bocah caramel itu berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja. "Apa–apaan bocah itu?" gerutuku kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas aku terus mengomel tak jelas tentang bocah caramel itu. Aku tak tau mengapa aku menyebutnya bocah, padahal dia jelas–jelas hanya beda satu atau dua tahun dariku. Mungkin karena dia pendek makanya aku ingin memanggilnya bocah.

Buk

"Adduhhh!" kuusap–usap kepalaku yang baru saja ditimpuk buku oleh sahabat karibku. "Sakit bodoh!" geramku.

"Apa kau tuli Min? Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari lima kali dan kau tidak menoleh sedikit pun!" gerutu namja berjidat lebar itu.

Aku mengernyit heran. "Kau memanggilku?" ulangku.

"Iya bodoh, aku memanggilmu terus. Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai sampai setan lewatpun takut?" ujarnya hiperbola.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kalau mengingat apa yang kulamunkan membuatku kesal sendiri. "Bocah caramel itu!" gerutuku tanpa sadar.

YooChun menatapku heran. "Caramel? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya kaget. "Eurm, uhh, itu anu," oh sial kenapa kalimat tidak bisa keluar dengan benar dari bibir sexy ini?

"Kau jatuh cinta ya~?" ejek YooChun membuat sebuah persimpangan di dahiku.

"Yak tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan caramel itu, eh!" aku buru – buru membekap mulutku. Sial kenapa dia terus mampir di pikiranku sih?

YooChun menyeringai lebar. "Akan ku cari tau siapa caramelmu itu," kekehnya bak iblis neraka.

"Terserah!" ujarku mencoba tak peduli. Toh carame—ah shit pokoknya siapapun itu aku tidak peduli. "Tadi kau memanggilku mau apa?" tanyaku kembali ke topik awal.

"Oh..." YooChun tampak berpikir. "Aku lupa," cengirnya membuatku ingin mengamplas jidat lebarnya itu menjadi batu permata dan kupersembahkan pada appaku untuk menambah uang saku harianku.

"Hyuuung..." desisku berbahaya.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "Oh aku ingat!" serunya bak menemukan jawaban kenapa apel jatuh kebawah bukan ke atas. Oke sepertinya kepalaku mulai error. "Nanti sore kita latihan," jawabnya.

Seketika aku memasang tampang horror. "Latihan?" ulangku mencoba memastikan. "Tapi aku tidak bawa parfum," lanjutku.

"Dasar wanita. Harus ya pakai parfum dulu baru main basket?" tanya YooChun kesal.

"Hey hyung aku bukan wanita!" seruku kesal. Hey aku bukan wanita yang membawa satu tas penuh _make up._ Aku hanya membawa sisir dan parfum, parfumpun hanya ku bawa saat ada jam olahraga. Ayolah mana ada yang mendekatiku jika bau badanku sudah membuat mereka pingsan dalam radius lima meter. Oke ini terlalu hiperbola.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau bukan wanita. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan bedak tebal plus lipstick merah menyala lengkap dengan rok dan sumpelan dada," ujar YooChun santai.

"Yak kau hyung!" aku langsung berdiri namun ia sudah kabur duluan.

 ***skip***

Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku amati pergerakan KyuHyun, ya bocah caramel itu bernama KyuHyun, selisih dua tahun denganku, kelas 10-3, ranking satu pararel, tinggal dekat dengan rumahku, menyukai _drama musical_ dan menyanyi. Kenapa aku bisa tau banyak? Salahkan saja mak lampir eh salah maksudku mak comblang Park YooChun yang selalu merecokiku dengan segala info tentang bocah caramel itu.

Saat ini aku berada di kantin bersama kedua sahabatku plus pacar mereka. Disaat begini aku ingin cepat–cepat punya pacar saja. "Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan itu? Mata ku iritasi," ujarku sakrastik. Bagaimana mataku tak iritasi jika melihat kedua sahabatku tengah disuapi pacar mereka sementara tangan mereka sendiri merayap bak kecoa di paha kedua uke itu.

"Halah jomblo diam saja deh~" ucapan datar dari wajah malaikat Kim JaeJoong itu benar–benar membuat hatiku nyut –nyutan.

"Ah Kyunie kasian sendirian~" JunSu pacar YooChun hyung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mutant tikus itu sendirian.

Aku sedikit melirik kesamping, lebih tepatnya pada sosok yang beberapa bulan ini terus mengikutiku kemanapun. Aku menyerit melihat pipi pucat itu tiba – tiba merona saat JunSu menceritakan sesuatu. KyuHyun tiba–tiba merengek manja pada JunSu sementara Junsu tengah tertawa kecil. Memang apa yang JunSu ceritakan padanya?

"Min bagaimana dengan lombamu? Bukankah hari ini diumumkan?" tanya YunHo.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku menang hyung!" jawabku bangga.

"Serius kau menang!?" tanya YunHo tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Iya aku juara satu hyung!" jawabku.

"Wow liburan di New York!?" tanya YooChun "Dua minggu kan?" ia kembali memastikan.

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu jangan lupa oleh–olehnya ok _my bro?_ " rangkulan JaeJoong hyung yang tiba–tiba nyaris membuatku tercekik.

"Su-ie aku malu~" rengekan KyuHyun yang sedikit keras membuatku kembali meliriknya. Malu kenapa? "Bahkan untuk bertatap muka saja aku gemetaran apalagi harus bilang seperti itu~" KyuHyun kembali merengek. Bocah caramel itu memang benar–benar pemalu, ia selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku.

JunSu membisikkan sesuatu pada KyuHyun sambil melirik kami. Entah apa yang dibisikan oleh siluman bebek itu tapi hal itu jelas membuat bocah caramel itu tertawa lepas. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum sendiri melihat tawanya.

 ***skip two weeks later***

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan KyuHyun. Surai eboninya memanjang se punggung, postur tubuhnya terlihat lebih ramping, cenderung kurus malah. Kemana perginya pipi tembam yang selalu ingin ku kecup itu. Eh, barusan apa yang kupikirkan? Astaga otakku sudah tidak waras.

Pintu di depanku tiba–tiba terbuka. Jantungku tiba–tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya melihat bocah caramel itu yang membuka pintu UKS. Ya aku berdiri di depan ruang UKS semenjak mendengar kabar dari JunSu bahwa bocah caramelku pingsan. Eh kenapa aku mengklaimnya begitu? Aish, ada apa dengan otakku ini?

"Sunbae, mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?" tanyanya ketus.

 _What?_ kemana caramel manisku? Oh, _shit_ aku mengklaimnya lagi. "Eung aku…cidera saat latihan basket, jariku sedikit sakit," jawabku sambil meperlihatkan jemariku yang sedikit memerah.

KyuHyun memandang datar jemariku. "Memangnya hari ini kelas tiga ada olah raga ya? Bukannya sudah mapel pokok?"

Skakmat! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Latihan rutin," jawabku cepat.

KyuHyun berkacak pinggang. Caramelnya menatap tajam, "Aku manajer tim basket hyung," ujarnya membuatku mati di tempat. Sial demi diriku ia sampai menjadi sekretaris merangkap manajer tim basket. Hey, aku tidak kepedean tapi itulah kenyataanya.

KyuHyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap ke samping. "Lupakan saja, aku sudah bukan manajer kalian," lanjutnya seraya beranjak menjauh.,

"WHAT KAU BER—!" aku segera menghentikan ucapanku. Bisa–bisanya aku nyaris berteriak karena kabar begini. Aku kembali menatapnya, sial caramel jernihnya itu menatapku penuh kebingungan. Ah, aku jadi ingin memakannya. Oh, astaga apa–apaan yang aku pikirkan? Kutampar pipiku sendiri untuk menyadarkan otakku.

KyuHyun mengernyit melihat tingkahku. "Sunbae kenapa? Aku sudah bilang pada Han saenim kalau aku keluar. Annyeong, sunbae," KyuHyun melangkah pergi begitu saja membuat seluruh tubuhku terpaku. Dia berhenti? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku yang kecewa begini?

 ***skip***

"Lomba _musical_ nasional!?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya KyuHyun sehebat itu. Pantas saja dia berhenti menjadi manajer timku, ternyata memang ini mimpinya.

JunSu kembali mengangguk. Namun entah mengapa ada sorot tak suka yang muncul dari manik JunSu saat aku menanyakan tentang KyuHyun barusan. Bukanya harusnya dia senang? Tunggu senang untuk apa juga. "Sunbae," panggil JunSu membuatku menatapnya. "Bisa jauhi Kyunie?"

"Eh?" aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa yang ku lewatkan selama dua minggu ini sampai kedua uke ini bersikap aneh.

JunSu menghela nafas jengah. "Lupakan saja!" ia beranjak begitu saja tanpa peduli wajah bodohku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

 ***skip***

Aku mulai yakin KyuHyun berubah. Ia tak lagi mengikutiku, ia tak lagi menunduk saat berpapasan, wajahnyapun muram seperti diliputi mendung tebal, senyumnya tak lagi tulus, aku merasa kehilangan. Aku merindukan semua tentangnya. Aku kehilangan KyuHyunku.

Senyum kembali terkembang di wajahku melihat si manis Cho itu tengah menunggu sendirian di halte bus. Ku hentikan motorku tepat di depannya. "Hei, Kyu, mau pulang bareng?" tawarku memamerkan senyum lebarku.

KyuHyun nampak kaget melihatku. Ia mengernyit tak suka melihat kehadiranku. "Bukankah sunbae harus ke kantor?" tanyanya. Aku memang diterima menjadi salah satu reporter di suatu majalah ternama, cita – citaku sejak kecil sih.

"Memang sih, tapi tidak apa–apa kan mengantarmu dulu? Toh, aku harus pulang ke rumah," ini hanya alibi sih, seharusnya aku sudah di kantor dan menulis artikel tentang kecelakaan kemarin.

"Tidak perlu," ujarnya bertepatan dengan bus berhenti. Ia masuk kedalam bus begitu saja tanpa menoleh atau mengatakan salam padaku.

Kupandangi bus berwarna merah dengan garis–garis biru itu. "Caramel," gumamku tanpa sadar. Aku terdiam. Kuingat – ingat kembali ekspresinya barusan. Aku ingat dia nampak sangat kaget aku menggunakan motor baruku bukan sepeda merah kesayanganku.

 ***flashback***

"Oi Min, kapan kau bawa motormu itu?" tanya YunHo.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Nanti kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Biar ada yang kuantar jemput, gitu," jawabku pede.

YooChun terkekeh. "Bukannya kau sudah punya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk KyuHyun dengan sumpitnya.

Aku terkekeh. "Dia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak fansku, hyung," jawabku pede.

YunHo mendecak. "Sekian banyak? Setauku hanya dia," ujar YunHo membuatku cemberut.

"Kau yakin hanya fans?" tanya JaeJoong serius.

"KyuHyun bukan tipeku. Dia tidak ada manis–manisnya, tertawanyapun lepas sekali seperti di pasar, dia juga sangat jahil, tidak tau caranya berdandan. Dan yang terpenting..." aku menjeda kalimatku membuat seluruh hyungku itu menatapku. "tidak tau caranya memasak"

Bletak

Ku elus kepalaku yang baru saja mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Jae Hyung, "Hyuuung~ kau tau kan betapa nikmatnya makanan? Aku mau punya pacar gadis yang manis yang bisa memasak dan imut tentunya," jawabku lugas.

YooChun terdiam sebentar. "Kau _straight?_ " tanyanya.

Langsung saja kugeplak jidat lebarnya itu dengan buku. "Tentu saja, aku belum belok seperti kalian berdua" jawabku membuat kedua hyungku itu mendengus.

 ***flashback end***

Semakin hari rasanya semakin menyesakkan. Tak ada lagi sapaan ramahnya, senyumnya, bahkan tawannya yang lepas itu. Aku benar–benar merindukan bocah caramel itu.

Langkahku terhenti melihat KyuHyun berlari dengan wajah gembira menuju gerbang sekolah. Ada apa dengannya? Bukanya baru saja cemberut saat berpapasan denganku. Tanpa kusadari kakiku bergerak mengejarnya.

Rasanya tubuhku melemas melihat KyuHyun menghampiri seorang namja. Namja itu mengusap rambut KyuHyun sayang. Ayolah Kyu pukul dia, bukanya kemarin kau habis memukul JongHyun karena menyentuh rambutmu. Oh, _heck_! Apa yang kulihat!? KyuHyunku merona! Apa–apaan itu kenapa dia malah memeluk namja itu!

Cepat–cepat aku berbalik. Seluruh tenangaku terasa diserap habis karena melihat mereka. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali. Kyu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kelas. JunSu tiba–tiba berdiri di depanku dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Aku menerima amplop itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Datanglah, aku yakin kau akan senang," ujar JunSu menyeringai.

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Kubuka amplop putih yang ternyata berisikan tiket itu. Musical ini, aku tau KyuHyun main dalam musical ini. Nanti malam, aku harus menontonnya.

 ***skip at night***

Musical ini benar–benar luar biasa. Efek lampu, panggung dan nyanyian para pemain benar–benar membuat penonton terhanyut dalam drama. Apalagi dengan tokoh utama si penyihir cilik yang sedang mencari jati dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan caramelku.

" _Shine!_ " aku nyaris memekik emosi melihat namja yang tadi siang memeluk KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum. Menatap lembut namja yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei," sapa KyuHyun lembut. KyuHyun mengusap pipi namja itu lembut. "Sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Namja itu menggenggam tangan KyuHyun. "Kau tak perlu takut lagi _Shine,_ aku tak akan pergi darimu," ia mengecup dahi KyuHyun membuat seluruh darahku naik ke kepala.

 _Shit_! Kenapa mereka harus bermesraan begitu? Rasanya aku ingin berdiri dari kursiku dan berteriak, 'KYU, AKU CEMBURU!' tapi jelas aku tak mungkin melakukannya sekarang. Bisa–bisa KyuHyun semakin menjauhiku.

Cup

Manik obsidianku membelalak sempurna. Namja itu mencium KyuHyun tepat di bibirnya!

 ***skip***

Brak!

"Apa–apaan ini Shim ChangMin!?" seru bosku sambil membanting lembaran – lembaran kertas yang berisi artikel yang kubuat. Tatapan tajamnya membuatku menunduk dalam dalam. "Apa–apaan ini. Nama korban kau tulis 'KyuHyun' nama tersangka 'KyuHyun' nama polisi 'KyuHyun' sekalian saja kau ganti nama semua orang di dunia ini jadi 'KyuHyun'!" seru bosku membuatku makin menunduk. "Sebelumnya aku sangat puas dengan hasil kerjamu. Tapi apa ini? Semuanya kacau!" serunya gusar.

"Ma- maaf bos," cicitku pelan.

Namja berbadan tambum itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kali ini aku sangat kecewa!" ujarnya membuatku benar – benar merasa menyesal. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan orang bernama KyuHyun itu!" ujarnya seraya meninggalku.

Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Kyu, aku harus berbicara denganmu besok pagi.

 ***skip***

Aku tersenyum kecil KyuHyun berjalan tak jauh dariku. "KYU!" teriakku. Aku mengernyit mendapati tak ada reaksi darinya. "Kyu! Cho KyuHyun!" seruku berlari mengejarnya.

KyuHyun menoleh. "Oh, ChangMin sunbae," jawabnya datar.

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku pelan.

KyuHyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat enggan begitu tetap kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Namja yang menciummu kemarin…. Siapa?"

Kulihat maniknya sedikit terbelalak. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya aku menonton musicalnya. "Namanya SiWon," ujarnya pendek.

"Eurm..." kugaruk tengkukku pelan. "Dia siapamu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Atas hak apa kau bertanya seperti itu ChangMin-ssi?" tanyanya dingin membuat seluruh suaraku tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, atas hak apa aku memaksanya? KyuHyun mengamatiku lekat–lekat. "Sunbae…cemburu?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Kutatap caramelnya itu lekat. "Ya, aku cemburu. Cho KyuHyun aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tapi rasanya sesak saat melihatmu bersama namja lain. Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku" ujarku lugas. Bukannya sebuah dekapan hangat seperti yang kuharapkan, malah sebuah tamparan keras di pipi yang kudapatkan.

"K-Kyu?" gumamku tak percaya.

Manik caramel itu mulai berair. "Sialan!" umpatnya dan langsung berlari menjauhiku.

Aku tercengang beberapa saat. Apa aku baru saja ditolak? Kutatap nanar punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. "KYUHYUN!" seruku berlari mengejarnya

Kugenggam erat pergelangan pucat itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku melembut melhat kedua bahunya bergetar pelan. "KyuHyunie~" ku dekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Kupejamkan mataku, hatiku terasa sakit mendengar isakan pelannya.

"K-kenapa baru sekarang hiks. Kenapa?" ucapnya di sela isakanya. Aku memilih diam menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang sunbae? Kenapa tidak dari dulu, hiks..." isakannya membuatku makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Maaf..." bisikku tepat di telinganya. "Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Kyu aku menci—"

"KENAPA BARU SEKARANG!?" teriaknya membuatku kaget. "Kenapa baru sekarang!? Kenapa di saat aku membuka hatiku untuk ORANG LAIN!" serunya membuat seluruh tubuhku melemas. Aku terlambat.

"Kyu, kau—" aku tak mampu berucap lagi. Pelukanku mengendur hingga kedua tanganku terkulai lemas di samping tubuhku. "Apa sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?" tanyaku pelan.

KyuHyun membalikan tubuhnya. Manik caramelnya itu basah oleh air mata. Ia menggeleng pelan membuatku makin lemas. "Aku tidak akan menyia–nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus" ujarnya lemah.

Kutatap sayu rerumputan di bawahku. Aku benar–benar tidak memiliki harapan. "Aku mengerti," ujarku pelan. Kutepuk surai ebony itu. "Raihlah mimpimu menjadi pemain _musical_ terkenal Kyu," ujarku. Aku mencoba tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya meski rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Baru saja aku hendak berbalik KyuHyun memelukku erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam–dalam di bahuku. "Setidaknya aku pernah mencintaimu, Chwang," bisiknya lirih membuat air mataku turun juga.

 ***seven years leter***

Kupasang senyum tipis di bibir tebalku. Perlahan aku melangkah memasuki gereja yang telah di penuhi sorakan sorakan bahagia. Aku tersenyum memandangnya namun senyumku seketika luntur mendengar sorakan–sorakan di sekitarku. Di gereja ini aku melihat sendiri, caramelku, cintaku, Cho KyuHyunku sekarang sudah menjadi Choi KyuHyun.

Kulihat JaeJoong dan JunSu bersorak atas pernikahan KyuHyun sambil menghamburkan bunga pada kedua mempelai itu. Sementara YunHo dan YooChun menatapku iba. Aku mencoba tersenyum lagi untuk menenangkan hati kedua hyungku itu. Hanya merekalah yang tau bahwa selama ini aku masih memendam api kecil dalam hatiku.

Tawa lepas itu membuatku menoleh. Aku begitu merindukan tawa lepas dari bibir _cherry-_ nya itu. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirku saat manik caramelnya termangu menatapku. Ia menataku kaget sementara aku menatapnya sayu.

"Min," ibuku menyodorkan sekeranjang kelopak mawar padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis, kuambil segenggam kelopak mawar itu.

KyuHyun masih saja termangu menatapku. Ku hamburkan bunga itu padanya. "SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANMU, CHOI KYUHYUN!" teriakku nyaris tercekat.

KyuHyun tersenyum lembut padaku. Bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Aku terdiam menyadari apa yang diucapkanya. Aku kembali memasang senyum lembutku padanya. "Ya…, _Sweet Pea_..." bisikku pada angin.

.

.

.

 _ **-END-**_

A/N: Gaje ya? Maklum dah

Yang penasaran arti Sweet Pea bisa googling aja arti tu bunga

.

.

.

 **ChangKyuProject16 :** Kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk sambutannya di fanfiksi kedua yang telah kami posting. Tapi, review yang masuk lebih banyak memberi komentar untuk ceritanya, sedangkan dalam project ini kami juga ingin readers berpartisipasi dalam menebak penname author yang fanfiksinya kami posting. Jika teman-teman suka baca fanfiksi ChangKyu pasti tahu dong, author-author yang suka buat fanfiksi ChangKyu? Yuk, coba ditebak untuk entry ke-3 ini, siapakah author yang membuatnya?


End file.
